scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Judy Reeves
Judy Reeves is the biological mother of Fred Jones, Jr., and a member of the original Mystery Incorporated who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. She is married to Fred's birth father, Brad Chiles, another member of the group. She is also Daphne Blake's original Mystery Inc. counterpart. She and Brad make traps and solve mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum," and they have a TV show about themselves under that name. They invented the Flattenhower 8000. Physical appearance She has short blond hair and wears blue eye shadow. After undergoing plastic surgery she looks like an older version of Daphne Blake. Personality Brad thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. She seems rather unemotional about finally getting together with her long-kidnapped son. She showed some affection for her dog, Nova, and she is grateful to get back her locket that Daphne found. When it comes to the Planispheric Disk, she and Brad are perfectly willing to steal from their own son, or even attempt to murder him. History Early life Insert details here. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Insert details here. (Pawn of Shadows) Insert details here. (All Fear The Freak) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Daphne Blake found a picture of her and Brad Chiles in a locket in the caves of Crystal Cove. Insert details here. (The Legend Of Alice May) Danny Darrow said that Judy was always wondering how much Brad loved her. In his mind, he confused Daphne and Fred Jones with Judy and Brad, respectively. Season two She and Brad showed up again in Fred's life with a casual "We're back." (Web of Dreamweaver!) They explained that they didn't come for Fred earlier because Mayor Jones threatened "bodily harm" to Fred. They attended a party in their honor at Daphne's house. They gave Professor Pericles a hearing (with the rest of their old group) when he suggested something needed to be done about Mystery Inc. when they found the third and fourth pieces of the mysterious Planispheric Disk. They offered to help Fred capture Hebediah Grim, and were offended when he turned them down. Eventually they did help, and their traps were a complete success. They were happy to volunteer to steal the the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the new Mystery Inc. for Mr. E. Judy called it a "win-win" because she thought it would make Fred safer. They tried to steal the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the Mystery Machine, only to be tricked by a fake copy. They were berated for their failure by Professor Pericles, who threatened that they must get the pieces before "people get hurt." Equipped with invisibility suits, she and Brad burned the City Hall. She and Brad betrayed Mr. E and sided with Professor Pericles, letting Pericles inflict a crippling operation on their former friend. She and Brad carried out an elaborate impersonation to learn the true location of the Planispheric Disk. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. Beware the Beast from Below (photo) ** 106. The Legend Of Alice May (photo) ** 117. Escape From Mystery Manor (cameo, flackback) ** 125. Pawn Of Shadows (flasback) ** 126. All Fear The Freak (flashback) ** 204. Web of Dreamweaver! ** 205. The Hodag of Horror ** 206. Art of Darkness! ** 209. Grim Judgement ** 212. Scarebear ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus ** 215. Theater of Doom ** 216. Aliens Among Us (no lines) ** 217. The Horrible Herd ** 219. The Devouring ** 221. The Man in the Mirror Notes/trivia * Kari Wahlgren voiced the teenage Judy in Pawn Of Shadows and All Fear The Freak, respectively. Category:Characters with invisibility Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Impersonators Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Victims